I'm not scared of you
by AinsleyWright
Summary: The whole Athena cabin has a fear of spiders. What happenes when a bad prank is played, and then a new demigod shows up and changes everything?


Chapter 1

I know that my beginning is kind of like a whole bunch of other stories but it will get better I promise. This will be a totally different story then you realize. Please read and put a review or PM me. Please do not put any flames. I only would like nice comments. If you do not like it then don't review it is that simple.

Mykaliah thought she was a normal teenager. She has a mother and a father who love her. She also has a couple of siblings who also love her and look up at her. She loves them all back and does her best in life. She went/goes to a normal school for normal kids. She also had normal teacher till now.

She woke up at seven thirty and took a shower. Like any normal human being. Then she would get ready to go to school. When her backpack was by her door with her jacket she went to go wake up her sisters.

"Come on you two, wake up." She said calmly. They didn't get up like she totally knew they wouldn't. She decided to go with plan B, she always have/had a second plan. She tickled them because she knew that if she tickled them then they had to get up to tell her to stop. She got them up very fast; when they go up they smacked her with one of their pillows. Soon there was a pillow fight going on.

"Mykaliah, did you wake up your sisters?" Her father called across the hall.

"Yes … oomph." She said, "Come on you two, get ready for school."

"Aww do we have to, school is so boring. I about fell asleep the other day." Sammy her 8 year old sister said.

"Well, yes Sammie, you do. School can't be that bad for you." She told Sammie.

"Well for your information it is." Sammie told her.

"I think school is okay, I mean I would love to do something then sit in class all day and listen to a forty-five minute lecture." Sammy's twin sister Maddie said.

"Well you guys need/have to go." She informed them. "Come on, I have to go get my hair to stay down. It's full of static and you guys need to get ready. If we don't get down there soon then Dad will come and get us or worse Mum will."

My mother isn't evil or mean; she just doesn't like us late and hungry. We have never been tardy ever and I don't think she wants to start now. I heard my two younger brothers heading downstairs. "Now you two better be down their in two minutes, understand?" she told them. They both nodded there heads and started giggling. She left them and went to her room to grab her things and fix her hair.

When she got into the kitchen she looked at her family. Her dad was at the head of the table by the window; her mum was at the other end closer to the kitchen. Her two younger brothers on the right of the table and her two younger sisters were on the left. She made her way to the island and picked up two oranges to take with her. Both of her parents gave her questioning looks.

"What, I have to go or I am going to be late."

"Honey, you have about forty-five minutes before school starts." Her dad said.

"No I don't. I am meeting with a friend to study for a test that is today."

"Why didn't you study before hand?" her mum asked.

"We did, but we want to make sure that we are ready for it today so we are getting in a little extra studying." She told her parents.

"Fine, but only this once." Her mum told her with a stern look on her face.

"Thanks Mum," she said while she hugged and kissed her. She headed towards the other end to do the same to her farther. Then she took her glass and gulped it down and said while she was leaving, "Bye Sammie, Maddie, Fred, and Peter."

As she walked down the sidewalk she started to peel her orange. She saw the big red stop sign in front of her where she agreed to meet her friend. She reached it in less than two minutes and was wondering what was taking her friend so long.

"Gotcha!" her friend yelled and pocked her in the sides.

"Ah," she screamed and then turned around, "Zach what was that for?"

"Well nothing really but it was funny." Zach started to laugh his head off.

"Don't laugh, it wasn't nice." She told him.

"I'm sorry Mykaliah; I didn't mean to do it to make you mad." He said while giving her a hug.

"Its okay thanks for the apology." She told him with a smile.

"Come on lets get to school so we can study for the test." Zach said.

"Okay," Mykaliah replied.

*ring* Out in the hallway I started towards my locker and I saw Zach standing in front of it.

"Hey Zach," I said to him.

"Hey, so how have you been since six period?" Zach asked me.

"I been okay, how about you?" she asked him. They had the same classes from homeroom to lunch after that they have different classes. After lunch she only sees him in the hallway between classes or till after school.

"Okay I guess. I can't wait till the weekend." He told her.

"I know, the weekend is the best time of the school week." She exclaimed, "I have a question would you like to come over and do homework together? My parents won't mind but I don't know about your mum."

"Sure as long as we can stop by my house to leave my mom a note. That way if I don't get home before her then she knows where I am." He told her.

"Sure."

After she finished putting her books and things in her locker they headed to the front of the school.

"Aw, look it is the weird kids that like each other." A high pitch voice said.

"Ugh." Mykaliah said under her breath.

"Come on that just see what she wants because if we don't then they will surround us." Zach told her. That happened once closer to the beginning of the year, they ignored her but then they got surrounded by a whole bunch of kids.

"What do you want Katy?" Mykailah said as she turned to face Katy.

"Nothing, I just wanted everyone to see you guys as the weird couple." Katy said.

"What, we are so not a couple. We are just friends, Katy." Zach said.

"Yes, we are just friends and that is all." Mykaliah said.

"Oh, come on you two everyone knows that you like each other. Or are you just acting so now one knows the truth?" She asked.

"Katy, we are just friend sand that is all."

"Are you sure Mykaliah, that your just friends. I bet you really like him you are just afraid to admit it." Katy said.

"No, I don't love him. He is just my best friend. He is the best person I know and anyone would be lucky to have him as a friend and I am so lucky to have him because he is mine." Mykaliah told Katy.

"He is mine," Katy mimicked Mykaliah, "As what? A boyfriend or just a friend, friend?"

"A friend, friend." I told her back.

"Prove it, then. I bet he loves you but since you just broke his heart by telling us that you don't love him, then he won't ever tell you how he feels about you." Katy added and stepped towards Mykliah.

"Oh, Katy, so help me or I will!"

"What, you can't do anything to me." Katy said.

Mykaliah was just going to open her mouth when Zach stepped between her and Katy. He grabbed he forearms and made her step back a couple of paces. "Don't listen to her; she is just doing this to get to you." He told Mykaliah.

"Oh, look Zach her is keeping her out of doing something or he is protecting me." Katy said.

"Look Katy, I am not protecting you because you do not need to be protected. You are just being mean and trying to get her into trouble." He snapped at her.

"I'm not trying to get her into trouble I am just trying to tell you that she has a crush on you." Katy told him.

Mykaliah started to charge at her but Zach arm went out and blocked her way, he also had a good grip on her. She couldn't do anything to Katy and she really wanted to.

"Come on Mykaliah lets go." Zach said while turning Mykaliah and himself. He grabbed her hand and kind of pulled her to the sidewalk to head home.

"Bye, you two love birds." Katy shouted across the school yard at them. All her friends started laughing and she soon joined them. The farther they got the easier the noise was to bear. Mykaliah could feel the tension between Zach and her.

"So why didn't you let me get her once?" Mykaliah asked Zach.

"I didn't allow you to because you shouldn't get into trouble again. Remember last time you got into a fight with Katy?"

"That was only once and she totally deserved to get Nacho's spilled on her. It was also only in the cafeteria no one could really get hurt." Mykaliah told him.

"I don't care, maybe she did deserve it but you did get detention and you don't deserve that again or something worse. Do you want your parents to get upset with you?" Zach asked.

"No but…" She started to tell him.

"But what, Mykaliah? She just does it to bug you. It is not the first time she has made fun of us." He told her.

"I know but she drives me insane. Someone should do something about her."

"Come on Mykaliah, don't be like that. She might deserve it but if you do something about it you will be just like her. Mean." He tried to reason with her.

"Fine, but I'm still thinking so.' She told him.

"Mykaliah, can I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Um, all that you said back there, is it true? Do you just consider me as a friend or something more?" He asked her.

AWWARD in big capital letters popped up in my head as he asked me that.

"Well, I count you as more than just a friend. I mean you are like a brother to me. Why? Do you count me as something more than just a friend or something else?" She asked him kind of fast. She looks at him sideways. He got a little pink and I looked down. I didn't want to make him embarrass him.

"No, you are more than just a friend." He said and she looked at him as if to say continue. "You are more like a younger sister to me."

They turned the corner and walked up his drive way. He went into his house while she stayed outside.

_Does he think of me just as a sister? Why did he get a little pink when I asked him? Probably because he is a boy, but what if I am more than like a sister? Do I feel the same way him? I mean he is a nice guy and all but what do I think about him? He is a great friend and like a big brother. This is really confusing. _

"Are you ready?" Zach asked breaking Mykaliah out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She replied.

"Okay. Lets go." He told her and they headed towards Mykaliah's house.

Authors note: I know that there isn't much excitement in this chapter but it will get better. I promise. There will be more drama in the next chapter. Please review. No flames please. If you have a question or an idea please PM me or review it.

Thank you,

AinsleyWright


End file.
